<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say that it's only right by mabbyartin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658378">say that it's only right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabbyartin/pseuds/mabbyartin'>mabbyartin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu gets a second chance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, In another life they would be together, M/M, i really suck at this, just read the description pls, kiyoomi has a diffuser just because, omg i don't know how to tag this, osamu and atsumu are so good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabbyartin/pseuds/mabbyartin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu left his life with the Black Jackals behind almost two years ago. Now, he gets to see what could have been his life if he had stayed. Does he really want the life that he forced himself into?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls i dont know how to explain this LMSOFJEIJEOWW anyways if you have seen "The Family Man" (its a movie with Nicolas Cage pls my parents are big fans) this story is going to have a similar plot to that. I just really like that whole thought of "omg what could my life have been if i had done things differently?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu was running late, again.</p><p>He was fucked. It was the third time this week that this had happened. He didn’t set his alarm the first time, the second time he couldn’t find his keys, and today, well, he just didn’t really want to go. He rushed into the gym and saw his coach pacing around in a tight circle.</p><p>He looked up at the door again and saw Atsumu standing there. Immediately, his face warped into a relieved but angry expression. “Miya, I swear to god, if you’re late to one more practice you are getting benched,” his voice was filled with anger and it was so powerful that his other teammates looked over at him. </p><p>“Sorry coach,” Atsumu muttered back to him before going into the locker room to change. When he opened the door it was clear there was no one in there. He smiled to himself and sighed. He didn’t have the energy to deal with his teammates yet. He changed into the clothes he brought at a slow pace. He just sat there for a moment, taking in the silence of the locker room. He could hear his teammates outside practicing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. Then, he stood, clapped his hands together, and went out to practice. It felt off though. His teammates were all close, and even though Atsumu had been here for almost two years, he still felt like an outsider. Being here was so weird. He used to love going to practice. Now it felt like a job, <em> volleyball </em> felt like a job. Everything that was once a new and exciting experience felt like a chore. To make it worse, he had no one to talk to. He used to have friends on his team, but ever since he left the Black Jackalshe didn’t really have anyone. In times like this, he genuinely wondered why he left the black jackals. Why couldn't he have stayed? He knew the answer to it and each time he reminded himself that even if it was hard, it was still necessary. He couldn’t have stayed on the black jackals. He couldn’t stay near Sakusa. He took a deep breath at the thought of the man. It was Atsumu’s decision to leave but he was practically forced to.</p><p>He still remembered the night Kiyoomi confessed to him. How he said he loved Atsumu and how he was pissed about it. He remembers his response too. He had to bite back on the same words Sakusa had said to him and instead say “We can’t date or somethin’ Omi that would be bad for the team.” It was a stupid excuse. he was scared, obviously. He was scared that if Sakusa Kiyoomi saw what he was really like under all the douchey behavior and cocky smiles that he wouldn’t like it. That terrified the hell out of Atsumu. He wasn’t one for dramatics (a complete lie he tells himself) but the thought of loving Kiyoomi and having him hating Atsumu was worse than anything in the world. So, he didn’t let him get that far. He cut off all connections to Kiyoomi and requested a trade to a different team. Everyone in the Black Jackals was shocked, but they supported Atsumu through the entire thing. Everyone excluding his brother, of course. Osamu had called Atsumu every day to yell at him and tell him he was being a fucking dumbass but Atsumu still went through with it. Now here he was in a country he knew barely anything about with people he didn’t really know the names of. It was good, life was good. He just didn’t compare it to the one he had before this.</p><p>A few days later, he was getting interviewed after a great game. His team had won, of course, and now the reporters were swarming him. They kept asking him if he had any plans to get traded again soon, how he felt on this team compared to his old one, if he missed the black jackals. It was so annoying. He didn’t want to think about that shit, that’s why he left. Everyone was getting on his nerves so he told the reporters that this question was going to be the last. He saw a hand shot up in the back of the group and he called out to the reporter. A small woman with big eyes stepped into the crowd and weaved through until she was close enough to Atsumu so he could hear the question.</p><p>“Hi! Okay so, uh, my question is,” she had the type of voice that made Atsumu’s ears hurt, high pitched and squeaky. She flipped through a little notebook before she stopped and smiled, “okay there it is: there were rumors when you left the Black Jackals that you were leaving because of conflict with your old teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi. so, I have to ask: was there something there that made you leave? Or is it all a rumor?” She looked at Atsumu with an evil smile, waiting patiently for his answer.</p><p>Atsumu slapped on the fakest smile he could and replied in a sweet voice, “No, there wasn’t something that happened between me and Omi. I just felt like I needed a change. It felt too stuffy in Japan and I wanted a new challenge.”</p><p>“But right after your trade Sakusa unfollowed you on all social media platforms and then he had that interview.”</p><p>The interview. god, Atsumu got a thick wave of second hand embarrassment whenever he thought about it.</p><p>(Right after he had left the Black Jackals, they went on a small press tour. Of course, the interviewers asked how everyone was dealing with Atsumu leaving the team. usually Shoyo and Bokuto were the ones to answer these questions the most, saying how much they missed him and how they hoped he was doing well. On the last day, though, Kiyoomi had stepped in. “Can we stop talking about Miya in every interview? Jesus, if you guys are so obsessed with him, go interview him. stop asking us questions about him. Miya Atsumu left the Black Jackals, done, end of story. Stop hanging on by a fucking thread. Instead, ask a question about topics that really matter, like, oh I don’t know, volleyball?”</p><p>It was a huge scandal, Kiyoomi had to post a public apology about it. People made it into a meme. It was bad.)</p><p>Atsumu looked down at the reporter, “Listen, I feel like two years is enough time to stop gettin’ asked constantly about the Black Jackals and why I left. I left because I wanted to. that’s it. there wasn’t some huge fight behind the scenes that made me leave. And for Omi’s interview, I would’ve done the same thing if people were only askin’ about my old teammate. All of ya just gotta move on. Stop askin’ about them, please, let’s just focus on volleyball,'' he smiled at the reporter once again, trying to shut down all further questions about his old life.</p><p>Everything was a blur after that. The bus ride back passed by so quickly that Atsumu was surprised that they were even back. Driving was dangerous because of his heavy eyes, but he managed. it was too late for him to even think by the time he got home. His apartment was dark, as always. It didn’t feel like home. It was too much like a hotel there. He shuffled into his bedroom and flopped on his bed, thanking himself for showering and changing into sweats before the bus ride back. He shimmied under his blankets, face directly on his pillow and fell asleep.</p><p>When he woke up, it felt different. First of all, his apartment had never had this much natural light before. Secondly, his sheets were not white, they were a dark red. Most importantly though, he did not go to bed last night with someone else. He looked at the arm wrapped around his waist, feeling the steady breathing of the person behind him. <em> Oh my god I was totally kidnapped </em>, he thought to himself as he tried to pry away the arm silently. Every time he would move to get out of the arm, the person would grunt and hold on tighter. It was a man and a scary one at that. Finally he slipped out onto the floor with a thud and looked around again. When he turned back towards the bed, he was met with a death glare from none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey besties i have a fever rn so im in writing mode. that being said, if this chapter makes no sense im so sorry PLS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>A lot of thoughts filled Atsumu's brain in that moment. <em> Did I somehow accidentally fly back to Japan last night and bang down Kiyoomi’s door before he let me in? Did Kiyoomi come to kidnap me in the middle of the night and now I’m here, in Japan? Is this a sick joke? Is Osamu going to pop out at any time yelling ‘surprise’ and- </em></p>
<p>“Atsumu,” his thoughts were cut off by Kiyoomi's voice, it was rougher than usual from just waking up, “why the hell are you on the floor at eight in the morning? Also why do you look like you are about to shit yourself?” Kiyoomi looked down at Atsumu with a disgusted look on his face and waited for a response.</p>
<p>Atsumu just blinked at him, he didn’t know how to reply, so they just sat there in silence. His brain was still trying to figure out how he got here and how he was going to get out of this. “Hey Omi... so, uh, I hate to ask this but... what am I doin’ here?” he asked in a soft voice. If Omi was planning on killing him, it was a good idea to play the soft innocent card.</p>
<p>“That's what I'm wondering Atsumu. Why are you on the floor? Also while we are at it, why are you looking at me like I'm holding you hostage? It’s too early for this shit. I need my rest, especially if people are coming over later,” he looked at Atsumu with an exasperated look and shook his head. “You know what? I’m up for the day, I guess, do you want coffee?” he pushed himself out of the blankets and stood up. He looked down at Atsumu and reached out a hand. Atsumu just stared at the hand, waiting for a threat. Instead he just heard a sigh. “Jesus Christ are we doing this all day? Oh my god, I’m having your brother deal with you. I can't do this.” Kiyoomi walked over to the bedroom door and left, only calling over his shoulder, “Coffee will be ready in, like, ten minutes so come out before then.”</p>
<p>He sat there shocked for a second before deciding to investigate. He walked around the bedroom, looking for any signs that this could be a dream, or a kidnapping. There was a nightstand next to the bed that he thought might have something, but there was only candy, masks, and, well, condoms. Atsumu tried not to think about those as he closed the drawer quickly and moved on to other things. There were pictures of him and Kiyoomi standing together. They looked... really happy. He didn’t know when they were taken but there were so many of them that he knew they couldn’t all be from last night, or when he was knocked out (he wasn’t totally getting rid of the idea that Kiyoomi had kidnapped him). Things started to fall into place when he saw a note on the dresser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> omi please call my brother and talk to him about the dog before i kill him. i love you see you later </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> -tsumu </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh my god this can’t be happening. </em> He started to pace around the room once more but this time with more panic. It all felt so... domestic. The note, the bed, the pictures, the <em> condoms </em>. It all pointed to the possibility that this was a different universe. His vision started to blur as his breathing started to get faster and faster. This couldn’t be happening to him. This cannot be happening. Then, everything went dark.</p>
<p>“-I’m telling you he’s fine he’s just a little wonky right now, Omi,”</p>
<p>“Listen, i would be calm if he hadn’t just fucking passed out and hit his head! You should be more worried about this. What if he has brain damage or something?”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ you two are the most dramatic people I know.”</p>
<p>Atsumu opened his eyes slowly and propped himself up on his elbow. His head was pounding, all the light and noise irritating it. On the other side of the room, Kiyoomi, Osamu, and Suna were together. Kiyoomi was pacing in a circle while Osamu and Suna just watched him with wide eyes. Atsumu realized he was on a couch with a blanket laid over him. He didn’t recognize the room but he saw a little table next to him with a diffuser and a glass of water. He cleared his throat which caught the attention of the other three in the room. Kiyoomi walked over to him muttering “Oh thank god” before he threw his arms around Atsumu.</p>
<p>His brother looked at him with a relieved expression before rolling his eyes, “Hey sleepin’ beauty, you scared the hell out of yer boyfriend.”</p>
<p>
  <em> boyfriend? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh yeah, boyfriend.  </em>
</p>
<p>Atsumu was still in shock from everything that was happening, so he just flipped Osamu off. “What the hell happened?” His voice sounded off, even to him.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi pulled away from him with tears in his eyes “You tell me, Atsumu, I went to go make coffee this morning and what did you do? You fucking passed out and hit your head. Then, I tried to wake you up but you didn’t move a muscle. So I had to call your brother who, by the way, didn’t even mention the hospital. You were out for fifteen minutes. <em> Fifteen minutes </em>, Atsumu! It was terrifying and I thought you were seriously fucking injured.” When Kiyoomi was done talking he collapsed back into Atsumu’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Not really knowing what to do, Atsumu wrapped his arms around him and patted him on the back, “It’s not like I could control passing out. Or how long I was passed out for.”</p>
<p>“I know but it was scary,” Kiyoomi said in a small voice.</p>
<p><em> Why is he so cute in this universe? </em> Atsumu thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Again, you two are the most dramatic people I know,” simultaneously, Kiyoomi and Atsumu both flipped off Osamu. “You two are hopeless. Is tonight cancelled now because of this or are we still comin’ over?”</p>
<p>“We are still coming over no matter what because you have a weird obsession with showing off Daisy to people,” Suna said with a tight smile.</p>
<p>“She’s adorable, Rin! Why wouldn’t I like to show her off?”</p>
<p>“Because she <em> shits </em> all over our stuff Samu.”</p>
<p>“Please stop arguing in our apartment, Jesus Christ,” Kiyoomi said, face still pressed into Atsumu’s shoulder, “You are still coming over tonight and you are still bringing Daisy because I love her and I need something good to happen today,” he finally turned his head and looked at them, “You can go now. Bye.” He shooed them with his hand before going back to his spot on Atsumu's shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess we are being forced to leave, so, bye. Feel better Atsumu,” Suna said with a wave before turning towards the hallway.</p>
<p>“See ya later, don’t be a dumbass, and try not to have another near death experience, please?” Osamu said as he reached for Suna's hand.</p>
<p>Atsumu muttered a goodbye as they closed the door behind them. In the absence of Suna and Osamu, it was nearly silent in the apartment. The only sounds were breathing and the diffuser. </p>
<p>He sat there for a while with Kiyoomi in his arms, rubbing small circles on his back. He could smell lavender, so he looked back at the diffuser on the table, “So, uh, there's lavender in that right?” he said, trying to get a conversation going.</p>
<p>“You scared the shit out of me,” Kiyoomi said, completely ignoring what Atsumu was saying, “Seriously, you should tell me if you aren’t feeling well,” he finally pulled away from Atsumu and looked him in the eyes, “I’m being serious, there was something wrong with you from the moment you woke up. Are you okay? Did something happen?”</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes widened as he looked at Kiyoomi. He didn’t know if he should tell him. What would Kiyoomi do? The thoughts that filled his head steered him away from coming clean. “Well... uh I guess I had a weird dream. Like, that this wasn’t my life and instead I played for a different team in a different country. We weren’t dating, we hadn’t had a conversation in two years and it was... sad. I don’t know, I guess it just freaked me out,” he hoped that this lie was convincing, it was so close to the truth that there was a good chance Kiyoomi would believe him and move on.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi sighed and hung his head. He took Atsumu's hand in his and held it tight, “Yeah, there's lavender in there, and I put a few drops of eucalyptus, too,” he turned his head to look at the diffuser.</p>
<p>It felt so easy being around Kiyoomi. He didn’t press Atsumu to talk more about his ‘dream’ and he was just moving on with their conversation. <em> Is this what it’s like all the time? </em> “It smells really nice,” he said, still looking at Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi turned to look back at Atsumu and smiled, “Do you want some breakfast? I can make you something,” he looked at Atsumu with so much love that it made his heart beat faster. He couldn’t form a complete sentence in his mind.</p>
<p>“I, uh, yeah, some breakfast sounds good,” he managed to get out. He could feel his face blush as he turned his attention back to the diffuser.</p>
<p>He heard Kiyoomi laugh and let go of his hand, “That dream made you start acting like you did when we first started dating, god that was so bad,” he stood and took Atsumu’s face in his hands, “I’m so very glad that I don’t have to deal with that anymore. I really loved your constant blushing but you wouldn’t do shit,” then, with no warning, he kissed Atsumu.</p>
<p>His brain was going crazy. Alarm bells were going off, there were so many thoughts that popped into his mind: <em> Am I dead? Am I dying? Is this truly what kissing feels like?</em>, there was screaming in there too but that was the least of his worries because <em> oh my god </em>Sakusa Kiyoomi just willingly kissed him.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi pulled away and patted his cheeks before walking towards what Atsumu guessed was the kitchen. When he was alone, he flopped back on the couch and reached for a pillow. He buried his face into it and screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls i know i said "next one will be longer!!" but i wanted to write more and then i got really tired LMDKOSIFJFDK i hope you guys are liking this so far because i really like this little thought for these two idiots. mwah mwah much love&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>